My Heart Will Go On
by Cloud Strife Lover
Summary: Kairi goes to search for Sora and the Crimson Staff, discovering she is the chosen one, the Mage of Light.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! C6 FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter uno

My Heart Will Go On

Ok peepsoles, i swear. only the first chapter is a one shot! yay me! i know you ppl get annoyed when i do one shots. alsoonly the first chapter is in Kairi's point of veiw. ok?

lotsa hearts  
Rhaine n.n

* * *

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

I remember that night, when Sora left…  
I was so…. sad? angry? I can't put my feelings into words…  
ok I admit it… I love him. I know its weird. I'm only 14. so?

_Near far wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

I hope he comes back… I hope he doesn't forget me… I love you Sora, please, come back!  
I'm trying… so hard… not to cry… I am so sick of crying….

_  
Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold you  
In my life we'll always go on  
_

I will love you Sora, where ever you are, my heart is inside you…  
and yours in mine… I promise never to forget you…. I swear on my life!  
I will love no one else. 

Near far wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

I still see you, inside my dreams, I always dream of you…  
wherever you are, be safe… I love you…

_  
Your here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

Dammit Sora, why me? I know I will find you… I will look for you! I will find you! I love you!  
slowly Kairi heads to the secret place...

* * *

now... READ AND REVIEW! or else i will set my dog on you. and my evil doughnuts. cant forget the doughnuts!and this is not a 1 shot! i repeat not a1 shot! 


	2. Kinda Prologuy chappie

sorry for my spelling people, i know it suks. this isn't exactly chapter 2, but a prologue to it. i hope you enjoy my story, althought i got NO reviews for itsniffles i feel hated. i know its short.

* * *

I remembered that this, the secret place, is what started the whole thing… so… maybe—

(ground vibrates hard and Kairi gasps as a angelic being think Shiva from FFX appears)

"Kairi…", the angelic being said, "you are much like your mother… the former Mage of Light… the former Princess of Hearts… Kairi… you must follow your mother… Find the Staff of Crimson…. Enter the door… you will be taken to Traverse Tow--" and she dissappered, almost as suddenly as she appered._ I should enter it. The lady said… and how does she know my mother? What is a mage of light? What crimson staff? the only staff I know of is… the one Donald left me... which is Blue… and isn't a mage a witch? the only magic I know is Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder… maybe, like Sora, I will learn white magic… _I remember thinking before I entered the door…

* * *

I also need charecters (3 to be exact). give me name, gender, features, clothes, and fighting style, ok? the next chapter will be a **_REAL_** chapter, so dont worry. dont forget to read my story. i will put the discalmer for ALL chapters here.

DISCLAMER: i own as much of Square Enix as it owns me. this goes for all the FFs and KHs charecters


	3. Traverse Town: Part 1 nn

Yay! a new chapter! this is for I've Got A Secret, probably the nicest author ive met.

* * *

As I entered the door, a voice said "Remember, Kairi: you are the one who will find the light." That voice… it was so familiar. It wasn't the voice of the angel… so where did I hear it before? So many questions, and with every step I take, there seem to be more and more questions, but less and less answers. Where is Sora? Who will free Riku? What is a Mage of Light? What happened to the King…? 

Suddenly, there was a bright light and I momentarily forgot everything. then the next thing I knew, I was back in Traverse Town. As I looked around, there was still that moogle that wandered around that square. the first thought I had was to visit Leon, Areith, and Yuffie. So I headed down to 3nd District, but I was stopped by a lady in a green dress, who said "Child… do you have any sort of weapon?" Obviously, I replied no. She then told me "There are many heartless in that district, so I shall give you this weapon," and she gave me a staff, that was blue, and told me " This staff is made for both magical and physical fighting. Use it wisely, young Mage of Light," and she disappered into the crowd of people passing by. Mage of Light… she called me that again… her voice… it was the same one of the angel's! that lady was the angel! I needed to find her, but something told me to go see everyone first.

As I headed for 3rd district, I started to wonder " Are they even here? What should I do if they are not?" Those doubts cleared as soon as I entered the district. I saw lights in the Small House and heard Leon's voice shouting "BE PATIENT YUFFIE!" I giggled for the first time in a few weeks. _I wonder why?_ I thought as I knocked on the door._ Oooh what if they_—that scary doubt was soon cleared when Leon opened the door.

* * *

ooooh look a cliffhanger! not really. thanks to all those who READ AND REVIEWEDcough1REVIEWcough i still need charecters! i only have one. i promise, the next ones will be better. dont forget to review! 


	4. Traverse Town: Part 2 :P

Yay i finally updated! ok thanks to MASTER SEPHORITH, who was the only person to actually give me a charecter, whom is Barkley. thanks to the 5 ppl who reviewed! I NEED MORE THAN 5!

DISCLAMER i do not own Kingdom hearts or Barkley, Square Enix and Master Sephorith do.

* * *

The first thing Leon did was stare at me like I was crazy. "Um… yeah…hi" was the only thing that came to mind for me. Then Yuffie asked " Who is— OH MY GOD KAIRI!" and gave me the most suffocating hug I have EVER received. I walked into the Vacant House and saw a kid that looked exactly like Sora… but soon found out who it was

"SORA!" I yelled as I ran up to the boy and hugged him " What happened to you?" I asked… only to have the boy fall over, turn around, and stare at me like I was crazy. He said, with a very embarrassed look on his face, " Um… my name is Barkley… not Sora… um… yeah… hi" I was shocked. first I turned red, then I felt tears in my eyes. I had wished so much for him… but only to be tormented like this…

Barkley was, well, kinda cute… He had on a white tee shirt, baggy tan shorts, and had a necklace like Sora's except with a dog tag where the crown was. His hair, like Sora's was brownand spikey,and he, unlike Sora, had bright green eyes, with a scar going across one cheek. Although he may be kinda cute… Sora was cuter…  
_  
Smooth Kairi, this should teach you about going and hugging everyone you see who looks like Sora. For a redhead, you can really be blonde sometimes. _I thought as I  
sat down on the bed next to Leon.

So…" I told him " I just decided to stop by and purchase any necessary items/weapons that I might need for my journey." "What journey" he asked. " I miss Sora. I think I just may find him if I search hard enough, and also--" "Aaw! How cute, teen loooove" Yuffie said in a sing-songy voice. I could hardly keep myself from looking like an over ripe tomato. " Oh, shut up Yuffie," I said " Now… what was I saying? Oh, right, before I left, I was told by an angel that I, like my mother, am the Mage of Light, and I need to find a 'Staff of Crimson' somewhere…"

At that piece of information, Barkley suddenly stood up. I forgot he was even there! " The Staff… of Crimson?" he said( I think to himself) " Kairi, can I accompany you on your journey?" he suddenly asked.

* * *

oooh a cliffie! what will Kairi say? Why would he want to come with kairi? DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! this chapter is dedicated to Kingdom219, who put me on their story alert! yay!


	5. The long awaited decision!

OMFG I FINALLY FINALLY UPDATED! ive been suffering major writers block. and lazyness. bad bad me! anyway, here's the chapter youve been waiting for!

* * *

I admit it was a bit sudden… why though? I mean, what if he is evil? Why did he ask after I mentioned the staff? " Hmm… why?" I asked " I'm looking for someone…" he said giving me a pleading look. Its hard to resist a look like that. "Please? Kairi… I will also help you find your boyfriend, that Sora guy." I could feel a blush creeping up my face. Yuffie, even Leon, started laughing. " Uh… Sora isn't my boyfriend. He's just… a friend. Nothing more. Also, if you really want to come with me… you need to show me your fighting skills. But since there are no heartless here… we just have to go to the Colloseum… But before that, lets get some supplies. What do you fight with?" i asked, hoping he didnt fight with magic." I fight with my two swords" he said, taking out two medium sized swords with silver handles"I've been using these ever since i was about 10, and they have never failed me before. You're preety safe with me. So, can I come?" he said, putting on a pout that brought tears to my eyes because it looked so much like Sora's.

" Ok... but first let's go to the First District and get some supplies." I said, as me and Barkley departed for First district.

First District  
"Soooo..." I said, trying to start a conversation. "How did you end up at Yuffie and Leon's house"(A/N: NO THEY ARE NOT DATING JUST FRIENDS!you will see what happens later...)"Well... Yuffie's actually my older sister. We got separated in Hollow Bastion. I ended upin Atlantica, but I went in my airship to TraverseTown." He said,looking up to the sky."You have an airship?" I said, surprised that he had an airship." Yeah...a guy named Cid made it for me.  
Cid...that name sounds familiar..." Well, can we use that airship" i said." Sure, its preety room--" he said, but got interruppted because he ran into the accessory shop door"HOLY CRAP THAT HURT!" he said, rubbing his head. I started laughing."Hey! can you help me up?" he asked as i helped him up." This time, try to get inside without hurting yourself, OK, Smart One?" i said, still laughing, as we entered the shop.  
We. It sounds so weird when i think about it. I think this will be a beginning of a great journey... so many worlds... every one a new possibility...

"May I help you?" a voice said as we entered the shop. That voice sounded strangely familiar..."CID! It's been way to long! How have you been" Said Barkley running up to Cid.  
"I've been as good as ever, Barkley. How's the airship?"Cid said, squeezing Barkley's hand. "Hey... Cid? what kind of accessories do you have?" I said." I need a Protect Ri--" I was cut off as someone screamedblood-curdlingly outside.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

OMFG! IM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED LATELY! i know all you readers will probably kill me! but i would deserve it. anyway, REVIEW THE FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER! 


	6. Enter Kaze

Ok, this chappie is in Barkley's POV, poyo. I don't know if you like the Rave Master manga, but i read book 11 and... and... that monster Dark Bring Master... KISSED ELIE! pure evil... now... onto the story...

DISCLAMER: wow... i actually put a disclamer! Of course i own Kingdom Hearts and Rave Master! See! in this little book and nifty compact disk! Oh.. Wait... the rights? ;sob: no, i dont own those...

* * *

_IN the previous chapter..._

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" someone screamed outside..._

_

* * *

_

_that scream... it sounded so familiar... it couldn't be... _I thought as I ran out the door, Kairi right behind me.The girl wearing aHeart Krutztank top and aLove BeliverskirtI saw outside confirmed my suspicions._...KAZE! Yup, its gotta be her. The scar on her face confirmed it._ "Oh my god! Who is she? What happened to her?"Kairi shouted after she saw the unconcious girl on the floor. " So much blood... Who did this" I said as I rushed up to her and took her pulse. Thank god, she had a pulse. After I bandaged her up, suddenly, she started coughing. "Some one's gotta give her artificial respiration(A/N: did i spell that right?). Um... Barkley? Will you do it? I mean... that would be really weird if i did, and if she wakes up... it might be really weird. Please?" Kairi said.  
_WHAT? Kaze would kill me if she woke up... oh well, I'll do it for Kairi._ I nodded as I( A/N:im sorry if this sounds really stupid) started giving her artificial respiration. Suddenly she woke up, and I felt a hard slap on my face.

"BARKLY, YOU PERV!" She shouted, slapping me again. "Geez, Kaze, I did it 'cuz you were dying of suffocation!" I said, rubbing my face where she hit me. "Wait... Barkley, you know her?" Kairi asked, confusion plain on her face. "Know her? She's an... aquaintence of mine. She lived on my island,(A/N again: i dont own FFX)Besaid. It was destroyed a year ago. Then I ended up in Agrabah, where i lived until i found out about Traverse Town, and started my journey here. "Well, thanks for the history report." she said. "Kaze, what happened to you?" Kaze said,"Well, after our island got destroyed, I went searching for the Crimson Staff, and after searching for it, i found it in Hollow Bastion. A boy with brown hair had it. He told me to give it to the mage of light, whoever that is. Then i decided to go to wherever my gummy ship takes me, got stuck in a warp hole, and found myself at this place, wherever I am. Then i got attacked by a heartle--"

Kairi gasped."Wait.. there are still heartless around?" she said, going into a fighting position. I'll take care of them. "Kairi... the Crimson Staff? isn't that what you're looking for?"Yeah..." "Kairi, I'm going to need to test you." Kaze said."The boy who gave it to you... What is his name?" Kairi asked. It was obvious that she thought it was that Sora dude. "His name was--" And there was a crash.

* * *

Muahahaha! a cliffie. Yes, barkley practically KISSED Kaze. dang it, im really bad at doing funny stuff. Ill try and update soon! Happy New Year!


End file.
